Out There
by Sonic Jules
Summary: Tenth Doctor and Rose... The TARDIS is having difficulties, which in turn leads to problems for her occupants.
1. Chapter 1

**Out There**

**By Sonic Jules**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** Doctor Who and the characters of said show do not belong to me, no matter how hard I've wished for it. (Really, I've been wishing for an awful long time. Years, even. Shouldn't someone be listening by now?) No infringement meant to the owners and associates, nor BBC. :o)

**.**

**Chapter One:**

**Hold On**

**.**

"Hold On!"

The Doctor was yelling those two words over and over as the TARDIS bounced through the Vortex. The spatial equilibrium stabilizer had seized, and the ship was tumbling, unable to stop.

The ship had flaired with fire, lighting up the control room with golden blazes shooting from her center column, and then things had gone further downhill from there.

The time traveling vessel always twirled, spinning around like a carousel throughout all of space - that's what it did. It was her unique method of flying. But the mechanics of the TARDIS' inner integrity made sure her occupants never felt the gyrations.

Now that the ship could no longer contain her internal fluctuation controls, it was like riding on a never-ending, looping roller coaster, without the benefit of being strapped in.

"Rose, talk to me!" the Time Lord yelled as he grasped the center column tightly with one hand, almost swinging from the grip he securely held while using his other hand to aim his sonic screwdriver straight at the controls.

"Rose!"

He couldn't look for her, not when he was so close to stopping this problem, or at least slowing it. He had to assume that she was all right, merely holding on literally for dear life, perhaps too shocked from the sudden turn of events to speak. That wasn't like Rose, but still, he hoped.

A wire sizzled then popped, sending a small electric shock to the Doctor's hand which caused him to yelp, almost releasing the sonic tool. He tightened his grip and with a growl, increased the setting and zapped the wiry nest again.

A loud noise, similar to jet engines winding down, began within the vessel as the uncontrolled spinning began to slow. It was an eerie sound - one that the Time Lord had never heard before upon his ship. It unsettled him deeply - the anguish he heard within it - knowing the TARDIS was suffering some discomfort.

When he was finally able to stand, he began looking around for his silent companion. Terrible scenarios flooded his mind as he continued to call out to her. The ship would eventually be all right, but a frail human ...

"Rose!"

He spotted her down near the ramp, lying across the floor with her arms loosely wrapped around one of the coral pillars.

"Rose?"

He ran to her side, only to get thrown into the doors as the TARDIS pitched sideways. Quickly regaining his balance, the Doctor was beside his friend instantly.

"Rose," he spoke softly as he brushed the hair from her face, sensing she was unconscious. Sonic screwdriver still in hand, the Doctor began scanning her body, looking for the many broken bones he was sure she'd have if she'd been unconscious for long. In his mind, he pictured her small frame being bounced around during the turmoil like a rag doll.

He was very surprised to find no fractures as he scanned her body, especially with the bruises that were already forming. Even more surprising to him was when his traveling companion began to stir.

"Doctor?"

"It's all right Rose, I'm right here. You're -" He fell to her side as the ship lurched to the left, but quickly recovered. When he sat up to face her again, she was blinking rapidly as if trying to focus. "You're going to be just fine. Nothing that a quick trip to the Infirmary won't fix right up. All right?"

Rose sat up with his help, then stared at him for a moment before turning her head. "Doctor!" she yelled toward the corridor, causing the Time Lord to squint at her loud tone. He gently grabbed her chin and turned her head to face him as he stared at her for a moment, peering closely in her eyes. Finally he released her.

"You've got a concussion, and I can't rule out any internal injuries at this point. I need to take you to the Infirmary." He watched as Rose's eyes seemed to narrow when meeting his. "Can you understand what I'm saying?"

His companion nodded once in acknowledgement, but said nothing as she continued to watch at him.

"Good. I've got the stabilizer somewhat fixed, but it still needs a little bit of modifying before it'll be tip-top, obviously. In fact - now that I think about it - perhaps you should stay put rather than me taking you to the Infirmary. I don't want to risk any more injury to you in case the TARDIS goes all willy-nilly in the middle of our trip. Will you be all right here?"

Again, Rose simply nodded.

"Very well." He seemed to hesitate for a moment. "I'll be back before you know it," he told her as he stood. He turned and began walking toward the corridor, tipping into the wall once as the TARDIS canted again. Mumbling, the Doctor continued his forward journey.

**O**o**O**

The walk to and from the Infirmary had been less than stable, but the Time Lord managed to stay upright the entire way. The ship was teetering less often as the moments went by, no doubt trying to fix the problem herself. He would tend to her though, as he always did, just as he would take care of Rose. He'd lavish both his girls with the attention they needed until each felt well again.

Entering the console room, the Doctor - carrying an array of different tools and bandages - made his way around the time rotor and stopped abruptly.

"Rose?"

His eyes scanned the entire console room, including looking down beneath the grating. With a deep sigh, he dropped the items he'd brought in on the Captain's chair none too gently.

"Every time - each and every single time I tell them to stay put - they just go wandering off!" the Doctor muttered to himself. He looked around the room once more.

"Rose?"

**O**o**O**

**_To be continued..._**

**O**o**O**


	2. Hiding and Seeking

**Out There**

**By Sonic Jules **

**.**

**_Previously, in chapter one..._**

_Entering the console room, the Doctor - carrying an array of different tools and bandages - made his way around the time rotor and stopped abruptly._

_"Rose?"_

_His eyes scanned the entire console room, including looking down beneath the grating. With a deep sigh, he dropped the items he'd brought in on the Captain's chair none too gently._

_"Every time - each and every single time I tell them to stay put - they just go wandering off!" the Doctor muttered to himself. He looked around the room once more._

_"Rose?"_

**.**

**Chapter Two:**

**Hiding and Seeking**

**.**

Rose awoke with a groan, feeling nothing but agony as she struggled toward clarity. She suppressed a painful hiss as moving - even a little - seemed to make everything hurt. She called out for the person she needed the most right now.

"Doctor?"

She heard someone talking, then felt the ground beneath her suddenly shift. Rose moaned again, her head pounding with the abrupt movement. The pain, though nearly unbearable, helped her become more aware. She blinked several times, willing her eyes to focus on the figure in front of her.

"You are going to be just fine. Nothing that a quick trip to the Infirmary won't fix right up. All right?"

Rose stared at the person in front of her for a moment then turned her head, looking all around. She was on the TARDIS, that much was clear to her. But where was he?

"Doctor!" she yelled toward the corridor.

The man who'd been talking reassuringly to her simply stared for a moment, then continued talking as if she hadn't uttered a sound. "You've got a concussion, and I can't rule out any internal injuries at this point. I need to take you to the Infirmary." He watched as Rose's eyes seemed to narrow when meeting his. "Can you understand what I'm saying?"

She nodded once.

"Good. I've got the stabilizer somewhat fixed, but it still needs a little bit of modifying before it'll be tip-top, obviously. In fact - now that I think about it - perhaps you should stay put rather than me taking you to the Infirmary. I don't want to risk any more injury to you in case the TARDIS goes all willy-nilly in the middle of our trip. Will you be all right here?"

Again, Rose simply nodded.

"Very well." He seemed to hesitate for a moment, still staring. "I'll be back before you know it," he spoke as he stood. She watched as he turned and began walking toward the corridor, tipping into the wall once as the TARDIS canted again. Rose braced herself on the grating to keep from falling over.

Hearing that man's footsteps as he quickly walked away, Rose began looking around frantically.

Where was the Doctor? Who was this stranger, acting all kind and concerned? Had he kidnapped them? Had he broken the TARDIS somehow by trying to get the ship to move? It would explain the stabilizer thingie being on the fritz - the time traveling craft would never let someone come in and just ...

How did that man get in here, anyway? Had he overcome the Doctor - hurt the both of them, actually - then taken over the TARDIS? Was the Time Lord injured, perhaps dying, while she was pondering events, just sitting there on her bum?

The odd stranger already seemed to have an intimate knowledge of the ship - if he were actually going to the Infirmary as he'd claimed to be. But what if he wasn't going there at all, but instead was going to check on his _other_ prisoner?

She had to move. That skinny, brown-eyed, talking too fast Time Lord wannabe imposter was a nut as far as she was concerned. No way he belonged on this ship.

Rose had to find the Doctor.

**O**o**O**

Rose made her way to the wardrobe room just as she heard the stranger returning, calling her name.

"Rose?"

The ship lurched again, sending her sprawling into a thick group of hanging clothes, which luckily cushioned her inelegant backward fall. The material also helped to muffle the yelp which came out of her mouth quite unexpectedly when she fell backwards, taking the sheathes with her as she landed on the floor.

"Rose? How many times must I say it? No wandering off! Rule number one!"

The unfamiliar voice seemed closer and Rose pulled a couple of garments on top of her, unable to move anywhere else quickly enough to escape. She listened carefully as the man mumbled a bit, at first coming closer, then finally distancing from her.

When she no longer believed he was near, Rose uncovered herself and got up, holding onto the metal rack above her as a wave of dizziness caused her to sway back toward the floor. She couldn't blame it on the ship this time, but how poorly she felt was not an issue. The most important thing for her to do now was find the Doctor, before more damage, destruction, or worse could be done.

**O**o**O**

The Doctor gazed all around the console room, hoping that perhaps Rose had remained nearby or at least would return. He called to her several times, looking here and there, but she was nowhere to be found.

He stepped beside the center column and laid his right palm across one of the panels, closing his eyes in concentration. After a few moments, he opened his eyes and scowled.

"Surely you can help me locate her?" he asked his ship with a hint of indignation. The TARDIS chose that moment to wrench sideways, sending the Time Lord sprawling onto the grated floor.

"Point taken," he said as he stood, wiping his hands on his pinstriped jacket. "I suppose I'll have to do this the old fashioned way."

.

**O**o**O**

**_To be continued..._**

**O**o**O**


	3. Search and Rescue, Sort Of

**Out There**

**By Sonic Jules**

**.**

**_Previously in chapter two..._**

_The Doctor gazed all around the console room, hoping that perhaps Rose had remained nearby or at least would return. He called to her several times, looking here and there, but she was nowhere to be found._

_He stepped beside the center column and laid his right palm across one of the panels, closing his eyes in concentration. After a few moments, he opened his eyes and scowled._

_"Surely you can help me locate her?" he asked his ship with a hint of indignation. The TARDIS chose that moment to wrench sideways, sending the Time Lord sprawling onto the grated floor._

_"Point taken," he said as he stood, wiping his hands on his pinstriped jacket. "I suppose I'll have to do this the old fashioned way."_

**_._**

**Chapter Three:**

**Search and Rescue, Sort Of**

**.**

The Doctor moved toward the staircase, looking up curiously. With the effects of a concussion and the many aches he was sure Rose felt, he didn't think she would wander far. But then again, when she was determined, she'd push herself past her own limitations. So up the steps he went.

"Rose? How many times must I say it? No wandering off! Rule number one!"

He walked over to a mess of clothing in the floor, then mumbled to himself about the disorder the ship would be in by the time he repaired the spatial equilibrium stabilizer completely. The TARDIS, though unhappily droning in the back of his mind, had been mended enough to stop spinning out of control. That being done meant his traveling companion was his priority. He would heal her wounds and help her feel better, then work on his ship. If only Rose hadn't gone missing...

**O**o**O**

Rose stepped forward, carefully extracting her feet from the thick coats that were piled all around her on the floor. Her head was pounding, and her chest hurt with each deep breath she took. Her left shoulder felt awful as well, but her legs were fine, and she was able to move. Being able to walk was really all she needed. If she could find the Doctor then they could be rid of that intruder, and all would be well again. She didn't really have any ideas on how to get the stranger out of the TARDIS, but she was sure the Doctor would. He always had a plan.

Walking toward the doorway, Rose carefully peeked out into the corridor. She saw nothing, so she stepped cautiously into the hallway.

"Rose! There you are!"

The man just seemed to materialize out of the clear blue, and his presence startled Rose, causing her to suck in a sudden deep breath. That in turn caused her agony as instant as his appearance. She wrapped her arms around her ribs, and a sharp flare of pain radiated from her left shoulder and down that arm. Dark blotches began filling her vision as the stranger leaned in closer, his arms reaching out to grab her.

"No!" Rose screamed, passing out before she could back away.

**O**o**O**

The Doctor stared at Rose as she lay on the exam table and shook his head. He'd repaired her moderate concussion and bruised ribs, along with a slight tear in her left deltoid, and mended the few scrapes and contusions marring her skin. But he was perplexed. As he'd worked on her he thought about the reaction she'd had seeing him in the corridor, and realized it was close to panic. The more he ruminated about it, the more he understood. She hadn't just wandered off, she'd run off. Rose had been hiding from him.

But that was the concussion and he'd repaired that - quite brilliantly - of course. Still, it unnerved him. He never wanted to see that mixed look of fear and hatred towards him again - not from Rose.

When her eyes began moving beneath their lids and her breathing increased, the Time Lord moved closer to Rose, waiting for his companion to awaken. The mild anesthesia he'd administered wasn't meant to last long; it was only meant to keep her under until her wounds had been fixed. Now she would wake up and feel much better than before. He smiled.

"Rose?"

Her eyes opened fully at the sound of his voice, and the Doctor felt relief.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly.

Rose took a breath, slowly at first, then fully as she deepened it without distress. She lifted her left arm cautiously, moving it around freely when she realized no pain was involved.

"All right?" he continued.

"Yeah," she answered quietly. She looked at him oddly. "Why'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

Rose sat up. "Why'd you bring me here - fix me up?"

"I'm the Doctor - it's what I do. Sort of goes with the title, don't you think? Though I hope to not have to do it too often," he grinned.

"You're _not_ the Doctor," she snapped with venom, hopping off of the exam table right in front of him. She stood tall as if ready for battle.

His smile fell. "Of course I am. If I wasn't, who would I be?"

"Some stowaway, or worse. What have you done with 'im?"

"Rose, it's me."

"Yeah, whoever _you_ are. What'd you do to the Doctor?" she demanded.

"Listen, you hit your head. Do you remember being in the control room and the ship was lurching round and rocking? That's when you got hurt."

"So? Still doesn't explain what you're doin' here. Maybe you're the one who caused it!" She was getting aggravated and he was getting nowhere.

The Doctor took a step back, looking at Rose with confusion. He'd repaired her concussion - he was sure of it. So why was Rose clearly showing symptoms of amnesia?

**.**

**O**o**O**

**_To be continued..._**

**O**o**O**


	4. Didn't See That Coming

**Out There**

**By Sonic Jules**

**.**

**Previously, in chapter three...**

_"Rose, it's me."_

_"Yeah, whoever you are. What'd you do to the Doctor?" she demanded._

_"Listen, you hit your head. Do you remember being in the control room and the ship was lurching round and rocking? That's when you got hurt."_

_"So? Still doesn't explain what you're doin' here. Maybe you're the one who caused it!" She was getting aggravated and he was getting nowhere._

_The Doctor took a step back, looking at Rose with confusion. He'd repaired her concussion - he was sure of it. So why was Rose clearly showing symptoms of amnesia?_

**.**

**Chapter Four:**

**Didn't See That Coming**

**.**

The Time Lord pondered his next words. Perhaps if he shared knowledge that only _he_ would know, Rose would believe he was who he said.

"I'm here because this is my ship. You are Rose Marion Tyler. Your mum's name is Jackie, and she slaps harder than most human men I know. Your dad was Pete Tyler, and we went to see him just before he died, when you came close to nearly killing me. You -"

"Shut it! You, you could be a mind reader for all I know!" Tears glistened in her eyes, but she stared him down none the less.

The Doctor took a deep breath and looked toward the ceiling. He had no idea how he was going to gain Rose's trust enough to convince her to let him look her over again. This wasn't her fault, it was his. Obviously he'd missed something.

He would have to treat her ailment, once he figured out what was wrong. But what if he couldn't get Rose to listen to him? He pondered overpowering her right now and tying her down to the examination couch. The Time Lord shook his head, trying to purge those thoughts quickly.

He regarded his companion again. Rose had always been reasonable and open-minded. If he could get her to talk, or maybe just listen to him...

"Rose? I _am_ the Doctor. How can I make you believe me?"

"Look," she began, walking around to the other side of the bed then facing him with the barrier between them. "I don't know what you want or why you're even here, and I don't care. You can walk away from this and never be heard from again - and that'd be great with me. Just please, I need to see the Doctor and know he's all right. _Please_."

"But he _is_ me - I'm him. What _you_ need to do is remember," he said gently, then reached over the examination couch toward her. "I can help. Let me join your mind and show you -"

"No!" She backed away from the Time Lord instantly, reflexes sharp. "The only thing I want to see is him! He's my friend and -"

The TARDIS reeled and both the Time Lord and his companion nearly fell to the floor. Rose took advantage of the ship's tumble and ran through the doorway and down the hall.

He thought he should follow her - but realized it would probably scare her more. Rose already didn't believe him, and if he went after her, she'd just put more distance between them, perhaps hurting herself in the process. There were more hiding places on the ship than even the Doctor knew of, and without the help of the TARDIS, it could be futile trying to find someone within it - especially when they didn't want to be found. No, he'd let Rose go and search for his previous incarnation, for now. He'd have to be patient and wait until she became desperate enough to come to him, and maybe - just maybe - he could help her remember _him_.

**O**o**O**

Returning to the control room, the Doctor resumed working on the TARDIS, finishing up his labor on the spatial equilibrium stabilizer beneath the grating of the center console. It kept his mind occupied, somewhat.

"Hey, you down there," Rose spoke loud enough for him to hear, surprising the Time Lord. She'd come to him fairly soon, and that was a good sign. Surely her memories were returning...

He lifted himself up from under the floor just in time to see a large piece of wood - probably a bed slat - come slamming into the side of his face. The Time Lord was unconscious almost instantly.

**O**o**O**

When the Doctor awoke, he was tied to the Captain's chair quite securely. The person who put him there paced back and forth in front of him.

"Rose?"

"That's right, and _I'm_ in charge now. If I were you, I'd tell me where the Doctor is. If you don't, it could be a very long time before you ever see a meal, or sunlight, or even a bathroom again. I've got no problem keepin' you tied up there forever."

Instinctively, the Time Lord jerked about, trying to loosen his bindings. His efforts only seemed to make them tighter.

"You're not goin' anywhere, so don't waste your strength. You're gonna need it if you don't start talkin' real soon," she told him confidently.

He stared into Rose's eyes, seeing her determination quite clearly, even with his pounding headache.

"Fine. You want to know where he is? Through there," the Time Lord pointed down the corridor with his chin. "First left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, follow the stairs pass the bins, fifth door on your left."

"What? The wardrobe?" Rose asked incredulously.

"Yes."

Rose shook her head. "No, you're lyin'. I was just up there earlier."

"But you weren't looking for _him_ then, were you? You were hiding from me," the Doctor said knowingly. "Go ahead. It's not like I'm going anywhere," he told her, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he once again pulled unsuccessfully on the ropes imprisoning him. "Forth row, sixteenth hanger."

Rose didn't hesitate, running in the direction he'd sent her.

**.**

**O**o**O**

**_To be concluded..._**

**O**o**O**


	5. Remember

**Out There**

**By Sonic Jules**

**.**

**_Previously, in chapter four..._**

_"What? The wardrobe?" Rose asked incredulously._

_"Yes."_

_Rose shook her head. "No, you're lyin'. I was just up there earlier."_

_"But you weren't looking for him then, were you? You were hiding from me," the Doctor said knowingly. "Go ahead. It's not like I'm going anywhere," he told her, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he once again pulled unsuccessfully on the ropes imprisoning him. "Forth row, sixteenth hanger."_

_Rose didn't hesitate, running in the direction he'd sent her._

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Five:**

**Remember**

**.**

The Time Lord sighed a bit sadly. This was all going so very wrong. He'd expected Rose to regain her memories, not knock him unconscious.

Twisting himself and grunting a few times, the Doctor maneuvered one of his hands into his jacket pocket and pulled out the sonic screwdriver, grateful Rose hadn't thought to search for it since she didn't believe he was himself. He adjusted the settings blindly yet knowledgeably, then strategically aimed the tool at the cord around his wrists. Releasing his hands from their binds, he dropped the rope on the floor and followed her.

**O**o**O**

Rose Tyler ran for all she was worth, afraid that each second wasted would be detrimental for the Doctor. She had no idea what condition she'd find him in, and feared the worst. Surely he was completely incapacitated at the very least, otherwise he would've made some sort of noise when she'd been up there before.

"Doctor!" she yelled, reaching the wardrobe room.

Moving swiftly, she stepped to the fourth set of clothes then began counting the hangers. When she reached the sixteenth piece of clothing she was ready to find the Time Lord behind the garments. What she didn't expect to find hanging there was the one thing he'd always worn. Rose gasped. There, suspended from a wooden hanger, was his black leather jacket.

Her head turned one way then the other as she looked back and forth, breathing heavily.

"Doctor!"

Rose looked at the jacket again and her eyes widened in confusion for a moment, then seemed to visibly show her clarity. "No..." she whispered to no one.

Tentatively, she reached out and touched the tips of her fingers to the worn, dark leather, only to draw her hand back quickly.

She brought her hands to the coat again, this time pulling it from the rack, then gently removing it from the hanger. Rose never heard the wooden holder hit the ground as she lifted the jacket to her face and inhaled deeply.

Tears began filling her eyes as she sat down without thought on the floor.

"Remember Satellite Five, Rose?" the Time Lord spoke softly from behind her. "Remember the Daleks? I sent you home from there in the TARDIS. Emergency program one."

"Shut up!" she said, never looking at him as she held the black leather jacket to her chest.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, I _am_ the Doctor, and if there's one thing I can do, it's talk. Think about it, Rose. From the day you met me, when I was him, and especially now. I mean seriously, this incarnation certainly has the gift of gab - you've said so yourself a few dozen times."

He grinned when she looked up at him, then continued speaking. "Do you remember Christmas Eve? The Sycorax had invaded Earth's space, and I had just regenerated. Didn't do a very good job of it either, I'm afraid, but those things rarely go smoothly when you've absorbed all the energy in the Time Vortex - no one's meant to do that. But you - and Jackie, I suppose - you saved me. Took care of me and -"

"Tea," she whispered.

"That's right. Tannic acid. Works wonders, and I'm living proof of that." The Doctor slowly sat down beside Rose.

"I remember," Rose began with a deep breath. "But right now it's like rememberin' it all over again for the first time," she sniffled, muffling the sound inside the jacket as she lowered her head to the material.

"I know it was hard on you - harder than I originally realized, it seems. Apparently when the TARDIS first started going out of control earlier and she flared with fire, it triggered your memories of my regeneration. That and your head injury played with your mind, and you lost all memories of me."

Rose looked at him with watery eyes, still holding the jacket to her heart. "I'm so sorry," she said quietly as liquid spilled down her cheeks.

"Sorry? What for? It's not like any of this was your fault."

"Yeah, but I hit you! Oh my God - are you all right? I didn't mean -"

"Of course you didn't. And I'm fine, honestly. You were really just trying to protect ... well, me."

"Yeah. S'pose I was."

"Come on," the Doctor stood, offering Rose his hand.

"Where're we goin'? You're not takin' me back to the Infirmary again, are you?" she asked, but stood beside him regardless.

"I'm thinking hot chocolate," he replied with a grin.

"Sounds good," she smiled back, relief evident. She bent down in front of the Time Lord, retrieving the fallen hanger then placing the black leather jacket around it.

"You could keep it, if you want," the Doctor offered quietly.

Rose looked at him as she set the hanger back on the rack, jacket neatly upon it. "That's okay. I don't need to. I've got the real thing here, right in front of me, forgivin' me for knockin' 'im out and offerin' me chocolate."

The Time Lord smiled. "You're sure?"

"Yeah," she sniffled. "I mean, what more could a girl ask for?"

The Doctor held her face gently and wiped the tears from beneath her eyes with his thumbs, then wrapped her tightly in his arms. The relief was clear on his face as he hugged her just a bit tighter, glad to have Rose all right and her memories intact.

Rose embraced the Time Lord securely as well, glad to remember all of him and have him with her, in any form.

**.**

**O**o**O**

**_The end._**

**O**o**O**

.


End file.
